Violet Parr
Violet '''is a character from the 2004 movie The Incredibles. She was voiced by Sarah Vowell. |- style="vertical-align: middle; background:#ffffff; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; height:3em;" ! style="text-align: left; width:6em; padding-left:1em;"|Dislikes | Possesses the ability to generate transparent force fields of psionic energy and render herself and others invisible. |- style="vertical-align: middle; background:#ffffff; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; height:3em;" ! style="text-align: left; width:6em; padding-left:1em;"|Family | Syndrome (husband), Bob (father), Helen (mother), Jack-Jack (brother), Dash (brother) |- style="vertical-align: middle; background:#ffffff; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; height:3em;" ! style="text-align: left; width:6em; padding-left:1em;"|Status | Alive |- style="vertical-align: middle; background:#ffffff; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; height:3em;" ! style="text-align: left; width:6em; padding-left:1em;"|Date Of Death | N/A |- style="vertical-align: middle; background:#ffffff; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; height:3em;" ! style="text-align: left; width:6em; padding-left:1em;"|other | Unknown |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#000000; color:white"| '''Professional Information |- style="vertical-align: middle; background:#ffffff; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; height:3em;" ! style="text-align: left; width:6em; padding-left:1em;"|Goal | |- style="vertical-align: middle; background:#ffffff; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; height:3em;" ! style="text-align: left; width:6em; padding-left:1em;"|Abilities | Possesses the ability to generate transparent force fields of psionic energy and render herself and others invisible. |- style="vertical-align: middle; background:#ffffff; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; height:3em;" ! style="text-align: left; width:6em; padding-left:1em;"|Position | Goodie |- style="vertical-align: middle; background:#ffffff; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; height:3em;" ! style="text-align: left; width:6em; padding-left:1em;"|Affiliations | The Goodies |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#000000; color:white"| Chronological Information |- style="vertical-align: middle; background:#ffffff; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; height:3em;" ! style="text-align: left; width:6em; padding-left:1em;"|First Appearance | The Incredibles |- style="vertical-align: middle; background:#ffffff; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; height:3em;" ! style="text-align: left; width:6em; padding-left:1em;"|Last Appearance | The Incredibles 2 (upcoming) |- style="vertical-align: middle; background:#ffffff; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; height:3em;" ! style="text-align: left; width:6em; padding-left:1em;"|Voiced by | Sarah Vowell |} History Violet was born to Bob and Helen Parr. She is the older sister of Dash and Jack-Jack. At the age of 1, Violet was also in the care of Maria Towers. Role In the movie, Violet is first seen as a shy and mysteruious emo girl, she holds the superpower of invisability. She uses this power to hide from villians or if she's too shy or scared of people. She wants to be like normal people, but after defeating her villian, Syndrome, she starts to like being a hero and helps her family battle more. When she is first introduced, Violet is depicted as gloomy, uncertain, socially withdrawn, and has a few self-esteem issues - preferring to hide behind her long hair, which is seemed to be reflected in her super powers; she is able to turn invisible at will, and can generate a spherical force field around herself and others. She has a crush on one of her classmates, Tony Rydinger, but is too shy to approach him and turns herself invisible whenever he looks her way so as to avoid attention. In Castaras, She joins the fellow Goodies on their mission to defeat Baboon and The Villians. Her best friends are Lyndsey Longmoore and Lola Bunny. Category:Characters Category:Castaras Category:Goodies Category:Superheroes Category:Females Category:Good side